


You Have Nice Hands

by Iridium (IridiumFlames)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumFlames/pseuds/Iridium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://echoingsentiment.tumblr.com/">echoingsentiment</a> was feeling bad so I wrote them a thing, which I have copied over from <a href="http://iridium-flames.tumblr.com/post/68032910498/yo-so-i-wrote-a-thing-for-echoingsentiment-because">tumblr</a>. This is entirely John and Dave cuddling, super-duper short, ALSO echoingsentiment if you see this and do not want it up on here I will <i>gladly</i> take it down, I am just proud of it so I wanted to show off a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Nice Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoingsentiment (doeeerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeeerie/gifts).



"How about shut up?" Dave mumbled into the fluffy mop of hair that was John’s head and poked at his side. He’d crawled into bed before Dave, having taken his shower earlier, and now it was cold and Dave was wet from his shower and John wouldn’t let him in. He flopped on top of him, curling his legs against John’s side and whining into his ear, or as close as he could get through the blankets. "I’m perfectly warm and cozy, you just need to adapt to a changing world, Egbert."

"Yeah, not really! And I’m not shutting up, you’re dripping onto my ear, ugh, stop it!" John snaked one arm out of his nest and swatted at Dave, wriggling around to stare at him without any real anger. Hardly half his face was showing, but his eyes were crinkled with a smile. "Your hair’s always so dark when it’s wet. You look weird. But in a good way. I mean, if that’s a thing that’s possible for somebody weird. Like you." The bits of his cheeks he could see were turning red and Dave grinned, rubbing his nose against John’s forehead.

"Come on. Lemme into the snuggle puddle."

John narrowed his eyes, glancing over him skeptically. “I don’t know…Alright, fine, but no funny business.” He pulled the covers aside, shivering and wrapping one arm around Dave as he covered them both back up. Dave could feel the back of his neck heating up; John was breathing against him.

"Fuck yes, sweet delicious warmth. I still don’t get why the fuck our thermostat is in a state of zen with the outdoors, but you’re the one paying it this month so I’m not about to argue." Dave shuddered, pressing himself against John’s chest and locating one of his hands to play with. The whole "back of your hand" saying really applied to John’s hands as much as it did to his own, by now. If he had been feeling particularly sappy, he might have said he knew John’s better. But he wasn’t, so he settled for tracing over his fingertips, kissing the tip of John’s thumb on impulse. "You have nice hands."

"You have nice everything." Dave smirked briefly, not entirely a laugh.

"Don’t flatter me, dude. I can’t even compare to the radiant beauty that is your matted bedhead." He reached behind him, running his fingers fondly through John’s hair, and felt a pair of lips ghosting against his wrist. "So, not to ruin the Hallmark-moment mood we got going here but I’m kinda ready to crash. I’m clean and you’re clean enough-" -he was hit on the back of his head- "-and both of us are clearly hella sleepy judging from the way we’re not screwing like rabbits right now." John yawned in response, worming the arm not currently in Dave’s possession under Dave’s head.

"Yeah. Goodnight, ass-butt." Dave twisted around just as John leant forward, and both of them crashed into each other, half-kissing around the general area of their mouths. Dave snickered at him. "Wow, we fucked that up, huh? Wanna try again?"

The second try was soft and sweet, and Dave pulled John’s arm back over him, hugging his hand close to his chest. John’s fingers wound themselves around Dave’s, squeezing lightly. One of them was missing a very symbolic piece of metal. But Dave was working on that part still, and judging from the way John was cuddled against his back, he definitely had time to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave critique! I genuinely do learn from it and it will help me in my quest or something


End file.
